You and Me Always
by HeartShiningG
Summary: The bad-ass tomboy Kushina Uzumaki is struggling to support herself and her little sister Miina since their parents died three years ago. However, she just couldn't seem to abandon this homeless blond teenager she just found in the alleyway. Oh and did I forget to mention she's falling in love with the blond hottie! Story set in modern time.
1. Don't bring home any strangers

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic I hope you like it! XD**

_Anyways my story is gonna be set in modern time because how many minakushi stories do you see that has modern time. Like seriously!_

**_Summary:_** _The badass tomboy _K_ushina is struggling to support herself and her little sister **Miina since their parents had dad three years ago and now Kushina just couldn't seem to abandon this homeless blonde teenager she found in the alleyway. Isn't it bad enough that she has to work hard to give everything she needs to support her and her little sister while still in high school! Oh and did I forget to mention that she is falling for this little blond hottie also._

**Sorry about the mistakes :(**

**Please don't skip the note at the bottom. PLEASE!**

**And Now on to the story...**

* * *

"Alright class have good time at summer I'm going to miss you guys" Kazuto sensei called out to her students as she teared down the math posters off the wall next to her desk. The bell had rung signaling that the last period of the day is next. This was the last day of school and Kazuto sensei told me and Mikoto to help her with cleaning out her room. There were multiple words coming from the other students saying goodbye to Kazuto sensei as they walked out the classroom. I managed to tear of the staples from the wall and was about to continue when Mikoto called me from the other side of the room where she was turning off the computers.

"Come on Kushina we gotta go to the next period or were gonna be late"

Mikoto has been my best friend since we were in pre-k together. As I remember correctly we both took an instant liking to each other at first glance. I guess it was our aura that we had. You know, when you first meet someone and you can tell that there either nice, mean and so on. That was how it was. It was during my second day at pre-k while were in a line to get snacks for snack time when Mikoto asked me "do you wanna be friends?" That was how it started. Don't you miss the innocence you had when you were little and didn't know that much... I know I do.

"Oh please Mikoto this is the last day of school " I turned around and put the stapler remover on Kazuto sensei's desk. "Do you really think John sensei would care if we're late"

"Well I don't want to break my record of no tardiness of my whole school year so let's go" Mikoto stated as she went to get her book bag. If I know Mikoto she always likes to be-wait scratch that she has to be on time! I swear one time when were driving in the cab on the HIGHWAY to Miina's play but the bus driver passed our exit. So then Mikoto turned into super Mikoto and calculated how late we were going to be at the show. Mikoto is so good with math she calculated that we would be like 7.457546 minutes and whatever seconds late; and do you know what she did! She opened the car do while we were **DRIVING** at **FORTY MILES PER HOUR!** she literally kicked me out of the car, then she jumped right after. She did it so fast I couldn't even react. I don't know how we got there on time because I was pretty sure that I bashed my head on the road and blacked out. When I woke up we were in the front row of the audience about ten minutes into the play. I couldn't even pay attention to the play because I was so traumatized and I kept repeating the stunt in my head. After the play was over and when I luckily got over it I told Mikoto that she has problems and needed help. So then she said "oh don't worry Kushina we only hit the side of the car it was not that bad; we only have minor bruises nothing serious". _Nothing serious my ass!_ I'm so serious when I say that I had a non-stop headache the following MANY days.

"Aw come on we didn't even finish cleaning! You know I can't abandon Kazuto sensei when she is in danger" I said somberly as I wrapped my arms around Kazuto sensei.

"You know she's one of my favorite teacher"

The image of the classroom was getting smaller as Mikoto had somehow managed to drag me out in a matter of seconds and quickly power walked down the hallway with me flat on the floor like a rag doll on the floor. The sound of the clapping at Mikoto's speed was soon getting lower to hear as I saw Kazuto sensei's head peered out from the doorway smiling as she waved to me and Mikoto goodbye.

"Bye Kazuto sensei" Me and Mikoto said simultaneously from trying to get me out of the classroom. I jerked my foot from Mikoto's grip and went to stand up.  
"Make sure those little bitchlets don't punk you" waving goodbye I turned the corner with Mikoto to head down the stairs. I really am going to miss her but then again we are going to see each other next year...well in 2 months.

* * *

"~Hey Mr. mail man do your duty! Here comes the lady with the African booty; she can do a pom pom and she can do a twist first of all she can kiss-kiss-kiss, I said a k-i-s-s~"

_SSSSHHHIIIIT my legs are burning! _I spread my legs apart from eachother again and kept my arms from the ground as Mikoto, Yoshino, and Mebuki did the same thing. After me and Mikoto got to class on time which was mostly because Mikoto asked me to jump down from the third to the first floor. By the way, when I mean she asked I actually meant that she didn't ask but instead she grabbed me and then she threw me down. Fortunately, I was safe because I landed on some fat boy so I wasn't complaining much. When we got to the class room John sensei said that we could do whatever we want. So then Mebuki suggested that we should play "Hey Mr. Mail Man". To play the game you have to spread your legs apart from each other every time the person who is singing says k-i-s-s. The other kids in the class had got in there own little groups and started chatting. We had moved the desks far apart from each other to have room for the game. Mikoto and I were next to each other while Yoshino and Mebuki were in front of us. Each of our legs going into a straddle; legs about 46 inches away from the other** (It's not as wide as you think it is; trust me I measured)**

"What the hell are you guys doing"asked Fugaku who was sitting on desk with a book in his hands.

"um don't you see they're putting on a show for us"Inoichi said grinning as he was watching us from his desk on the right side of Fugaku with his phone on record.

In the school uniform dress code our colors were gray,green,white, and black. All students are required to wear ties and an ID around your neck or ironed/stitched to your shirt. The boys could only wear long pants. A few years before I came to HITL(Hidden In The Leaves) high school boys were allow to wear Capri's. Although for some strange reason many of the boys started to have this thing with BOOTY SHORTS! Disgusting right? Especially if they didn't shave their legs. I can recall when I was looking through one of my teacher old school year books when I saw a couple of boy I booty shorts. I wasn't even able to make it to the trash can when I vomited. You know how when your about to puke and you can feel when It's about to come up so you make it to the trash can or toilet right? Well I couldn't time mine because I didn't feel the sensation. I was so disgusted I guess my body reacted faster than my brain. I didn't even realize that I was throwing up until it was too late. Although the principal allowed the boy to wear Capri's only on hot day. The girls could wear skirts, and long pants. Socks had to be between the ankle and a little under the knee. The girls couldn't wear shorts either since many of the girl wore booty shorts many times and it wasn't appropriate. Every girl skirt reached down to the end of their thigh. Mebuki had on a gray shirt, and plaid gray,green and white skirt, and tie. Mikoto had on a black skirt with a gray shirt and white tie. Yoshino donned a green skirt with a white shirt and a gray tie.

"Inioichi I suggest you put that phone away if you don't want it in your ass" Mebuki said as she spread her legs wider without any effort.

_Crap she gonna win! I gotta do something._

"alright! alright! I'm out" Yoshino said heavily as she wasn't that flexible and she couldn't hold out any longer. She slumped to the floor putting her legs together; grumping a bit since she thought she could win. _HAHA bitch it's not gonna be that easy._

"~ I said a k-i-s-s~"

"damn it! do you have to sing it so fast ya know!" I said angrily to Mebuki. I grunted as I spread my legs apart even wider which was about 56 inches away from each other.

"if you don't like it put you hands on the ground and lose" Mebuki shot back. Mebuki was the most flexible one out of all of us so she was bound to win. If I could get her out, I would be able out beat Mikoto since I was more flexible than her. _Hmmmm...should I do that...no that's not gonna work...oh what about...nahh...aha! _I grinned at the plan I thought of and looked at Mebuki who was about to say k-i-s-s.

"uh-oh Mebuki I can see bush gardens" I commented convincingly looking at her legs hinting at what I was talking about.

"WHAT I DON'T HAVE-" she cut her-self off quickly sitting down on the ground to see if anyone saw her "bush Gardens". She then quickly realized that I was lying since her skirt was long enough to cover her panties.

"DAMN IT KUSHINA!" she said loudly.

"GAHAHAHAHA!" Mikoto, Inoichi and I were laughing our buts off. _Oh my god that was such a good plan!_

_"_wow kushina really?" Fugaku said incredulously although I could see a hint of a smile on his face.

I quickly stopped laughing since I saw Mebuki coming closer to me to push to the ground and make me lose.

"whoa-whoa-whoa! relax relax *ppffttt* that was totally your fault *pppffftt* you should've known better" I waved my hands frantically in front of me with my big smile still on my face,laughter still in my eyes. She was about to grab my hand when John sensei called my name . He was awkward but he's still nice.

"wait guys time out, time out" I put hands together to form a t-shape. Me and Mikoto got out of our positions and we both walked over to John sensei. Even though he called my name; me and Mikoto were like sisters so we had to know what was going on in each other lives.

"yeah" I answered to john sensei's once I got to his desk.

"the office just called me to tell you that your little sister sfter care program is closing up early so you have to go and get her"

"OK can you tell them to tell her to wait at the entrance"

"mm-hmm" he answered back.

Me and Mikoto went back to our group to tell them whats going on. "Sorry guys I have to leave right now" a small frown on my face.

"don't worry kushina it's not like you won't see all of us during the summer" Inoichi said with a smile on his face. I smiled at him and bumped fists with him "thanks man".

"Have a good summer kushina, I wish you the best of luck. Oh and remember to do your homework!" Mikoto put my hands in her and squeezed them reassuringly them smiled softly. "thanks Mikoto" I pulled her into a hug. She knew what was going on in my life right now. We all said our goodbyes and I promised Mikoto, Mebuki, and Yoshino that we would continue our game later. I grabbed my bag and went out the door. They were all good friends and they always make me feel better. I am going through some things at home now and seeing them always made my day. You see, my parents died about three years ago which left me to take care of my little sister alone. She's my only family that's ...still here. That's not my only problem. I'm a few weeks late on paying my bills, and the job that I have is closing down today so that means I'm out of job. If I don't pay the bills soon then Miina and I are going to be in the...

* * *

I took a cab to Mina's daycare and payed the man. I stood outside the gate in front of the daycare to fix my collar and tie. Like I said it's really hot today so I'm really sweaty and musty. I was wearing a long-sleeved white button up shirt that reached down to my half of my butt. I had on a dark green tie with a plaid green,black and white skirt. My long black socks reached up to a little under my knees. _I really should've watched the weather channel today. _Frowning, I rolled up my sleeves to my elbows and paused to fluff out my shirt to let some air on my stomach and chest._ Man! I hate it when my boobs are sweaty. Feels like I have a second mold of skin._

I observed the building that was now going to be closed in a few days. The faded blue, red, and yellow building(the colors are horizontally painted on the building) with animal cartoon's, ABC's and 123's filled me with nostalgia. I used to go to this daycare/aftercare program a long time ago when my parents were still alive but...that was a long time ago. There were two buildings; one for children age pre-k to second grade which was in the front of the gate and one for the 3rd to 5th graders which was behind the first building on the far right corner. An often used playground(for the pre-k to second grade) was next to building one in front of the second one. Another gate separated the First building from the playground. A parking lot was on the left side of building 1.

I pulled the heavy white tall the door open and the smell of fruit and freeze filled my nostrils. The whole floor was covered with white tiles and millions of scratches from the shoes of running toddlers. On the left side of the waiting room as a long leather black couch set against the wall. It was big enough for Five people. A clear glass table stood in front of it with magazines and a bowl full of peppermints and gum. The walls were baby blue with dark oceans lines swerving across it. On the right side of the room was two door for the employees and accountants desk between it. Many toddlers were with the mom and dad in the line waiting to get signed out. I acknowledge Ms. Washington (the woman at the desk) with a small wave and headed towards the back rooms were the kids were waiting for the guardians. I pulled the door open and little small eyes turned to the door thinking it was their mom or dad.

"Kushina!" the little baby's said gleefully as they wrapped their tiny arms around my legs.

"whats up mini-me's!" I smiled warmly at them;ruffling their soft hair on the head.

_"_Kushina we go outside?"

"lets play game"

**''**Kushina"

**"**Kushina"

All f them bombarded me with questions and demands. I'm their favorite person at this daycare. When I don't have to work or when I finished my home work in class, I spend sometime here playing games with the kids and teaching them letters. I like being around this innocent environment.

_"_alright sit down"Ms. L instructed the kids while motioning me come closer

"Hey Ms. L where's Miina?"

"Oh she"s on the sleeping mat again" she sighed, Ms. L was getting a little concerned that Miina has gotten tired to often.

" don't worry Ms. L I'm taking her to get a check up next week." I put o a bright face to reassure her that everything was going to be fine.

" Ok...make sure she's eating well"

"I know ms L you don't have to tell me twice" _I know I've taken good care of her. she's gonna do good at the check up. I've given her all the vitamins,only giving her vegetable chips, Naked( vegetable and the fruit kind) and she's been drinking a lot of water...but what if there is something wr-no! I can't think like that. Everything's going to be fine, I know it is._

After I grabbed Miina's hello kitty bag I peered over the dresser full of toy to see Miina sleeping on the blue sleeping mat curled up on her side.

"Miina...Miina wake up" I gently shook her.

"mmmmmm"Miina slowly sat up rubbing her eyes with her fists

"come on its time to go" I held out my arms for her. She slinked her arms around my neck and layed her head on my shoulder.

"K Ms. L I'm leaving now' I stated as adjusted Miina and her hello kitty blanket in my arms.

"alright have a g- Oh! that's right I almost forgot to tell you!" She tapped her head in realization.

"hm?"

" ah yes were going to have a party for the kids the day before the building is closed. All the parents and guardians are invited"

"oohh I wanna go!" Miina said eagerly raising her hand as she suddenly jolted up from my shoulder and her half-asleep state.

Ms. L smiled at the brightness on Miina's face which mad me smile. It felt good to see other people be happy about your family our friends. At least that's how I feel.

"Sis we're gonna go right!"

"pshh why the hel-I mean why not" I chuckled nervously looking at Ms. L's warning in her eyes telling me not to curse in front of the little ones. Although she didn't particularly care if Miina heard me curse because even before Miina came to this daycare she learned already knew about the curse words from my mom and dad. Yeah. They were cool like that.

"Okay Miina say goodbye to your friends"Ms. L went back to her rolling chair.

"**oh no**. I don't have friends here. I have **acquaintances**" Miina said monotonously while using her fingers to put quotation marks on acquaintances._ Oh No She di-innnnt!_

I quickly turned my head to the side to look at something else besides Ms. L's glare because she knows were Miina got it from. It is true since Miina prefers to hang out with the big kids like Mikoto and them. So Miina knows what she's saying.

"hehehe... um you should say goodbye to them anyway" I said sheepishly still avoiding Ms. L's eyes as I rubbed my head while holding Miina in the other.

Little hands waved goodbye as me and Miina went out the door.

* * *

"it's so hot out here" Minna groaned as she took off the hello kitty blanket that was on her.

" I know right. when I was in P.E the coach made us do laps, so I was trying to walk when he wasn't looking. I don't know how he saw me but he was like _KUSHINA! GET YOUR MOTHERFUCKING ASS OVER HERE_!" I imitated in a deep voice.

"Hahahaha! really? what did he make you do?" Miina asked while sitting on her usual place on the bike which was between the handles of the bike.

Everyday after I pick up Minna from school we ride on our bike to go home. I always keep it at the daycare because when I placed it where the other bikes go at school. however some fool who probably didn't have a life stole it. I was extremely pissed off for a whole month every time I looked at all the other bikes that wasn't snatched away from them. Luckily the people at the daycare was nice enough let me use a bike they weren't using anymore. Since the daycare was closing they let me have it completely because they have no use for it.

"tsch he made me do 3 more damn laps" I complained as I steadied the bike and got on.

"You really did 3 more laps!?" Miina gripped her hand tight on the bars as I started to pedal down the street.

"of course not. I sat right on down. the grade book is closed anyways and I had an A so I was like fuck this shit"

"oh. so is Mikoto coming over today?"

"No she might be going on an overseas trip for her club but she's sill deciding whether she wants to go or not"

"awww I wanted her to come over to our house to play the Wii" Miina said in a low voice kicking out her legs in front of her which made the bike jolt around. The couple that we were passing at the time almost got hit .

"Hey watch it!" The man half yelled. I didn't take crap like that even if it is my fault. Well it was Miina's fault but no one talks to my baby sister like that!

"tsch. Stick this up yo ass" I said with an attitude and then stuck the middle finger at him "Here. grind on it you gay bitch". What? that girl he was with looked like a man. After Miina had stopped laughing and when were about one street away from that ass-wipe I continued the conversation.

"yeah. I mean we don't have any plans today and I have to go look for a job. ugggh this sucks"

Miina was silent for a moment as if she was contemplating about something. She snapped her head up a minute later as if she had a good idea.

"oh I know! we should have this new thing"

"thing?"

"yeah I just thought of something cool. so every Friday we should have movie night and we just bring out all the games we have like the cardboard games"

"that's a great idea!... OK so I'm going to see if Mikoto changed her mind, then I'm going to go to the store and buy some snacks while you clean up the rooms"

"okay"Miina said excitedly " this is gonna be so much fun"

We had just reached the apartment. Miina hopped of the bike ad went through the front entrance doors. We both decided that she should have the key because I know that I'm going to lose it sooner or later. The complex was a three peach/white colored story building. It looked brand new ever since they repainted it. I looked up at our balcony that was in the second story 2 apartment rooms across from the right of the entrance. My stomach started to hurt and my throat felt dry. _How am I going to find a job in time to pay the bills? I can't lose this home...what am I going to do?_ Believe it or not, do you know how hard it is to find a job when you're a teenager. Some of the people don't hire or take you seriously just because you're a "child"? I remember about one and a half years ago a few months after our parents had died when I applied to about 20 jobs until one was able to hire me. I was really lucky that I was able to pay the bills on time even then. Our electricity was out and everything. So I skipped school for a whole 3 months to work at the diner. I was able to complete all my assignments and homework because Mikoto helped me. She would teach me what she learned in class because in that year we had all the same classes together. I worked overtime every day. And when I didn't have enough money to pay for groceries the gang would give me some money. I always came in the morning to turn in my assignments then go straight to work. I had told the teachers of my predicament so even though I never came they still put me as "present" when they were taking attendance. Yeah they were about that life. Unfortunately some of those teacher either went to another country or school. Anyway I was able to pay for everything. It was very hard to keep a happy face around Minna while I was stressed with worry about whether we were going to lose our room. Now that I think about it how the hell was I even able to do it!? My friends said that they really respect me for what I was able to accomplish. I didn't want to cry when they said that so I did what I always do. I made a really good joke then went to the bathroom to cry my eyes out. _I really don't want to go through that stuff again._

I parked and chained my bike to the place where they put the bikes. Yeah I don't know what it's called,but who cares as long as I have it in a safe place. My dad and mom Picked this apartment because the water was free and it was a really quiet place with nothing bad ever happening there. I opened the our apartment door(205) to see Miina already half way done fixing up the living room.

"come sis hurry up and call her"Miina grunted as she lifted up the heavy garbage bag next to the couch. Our apartment had two rooms. One was the guest room and one was the one that Miina and I shared. we had two bathrooms...well technically there was a bathroom and a half. The bathroom in the guest room didn't have a bathtub like the ones Minna and I had in our room. Once you go through the front door the kitchen was about three steps away on the right. We had all carpet floors except for in the kitchen and bathrooms. The kitchen had a small window breakfast window that was facing the dinning room table. Our big screen T.v was up against the corner on the left of the living room;the side of it was pressing against the sliding glass doors that lead to the balcony. One long pale couch with a few crayon marks on it that could have about four people on it was on the wall on the right across from the T.v. A brand new computer which we got from the daycare a month ago was sitting on a desk next to the T.v on the right. The small couch was a facing few inches away from the clear glass dinning room table so that there was room for the chair. The right arm of the small couch was touching the left arm of the big couch. The little square space that it formed between them had a small stand. Miina and my room was just about 7 steps from the front door on the left. A small hallway that separated the guest and our room.

"I know but first I'm gonna go buy the snacks because I'm not going to feel like going back outside once I take a shower"

"okay just make sure you don't bring home any strangers" Miina called out to me as she stretched her tiny legs while standing on a chair to take off the unnecessary material on the T.v.

"As if" I scoffed as I proceeded to go to the convince store that a block around the apartment

* * *

**Soooooo what do you think? Do you hate it? Do you like It?**

**Please Review! The first person that reviews my story is going to be the first name I mention when I'm writing my next chapter :)**

**Minato is going to be introduced in the next chapter. I'm starting the story out when they're in the summer and then I'm going to keep on going when they go back to school for the eleventh grade.**

**Yang is from the new anime web series called RWBY. IT's really good! you have to watch it. Just go on youtube and watch the trailer's first; starting with the red trailer.**

*****Oh yeah if you don't know who Miina is; she appears in Naruto Shippuden ep 290 to 295 I think?**

**Yeah she's the cute little girl who drove the snakes out of naruto**

**Well then see you later!**


	2. Well this is unexpected?

**Hey guys ****I'm back with the next chapter!(although I wish I could've finished faster)**

**I'm sorry if I made some mistakes. If there are then tell me so I can fix it.**

**Oh I changed the first chapter a little bit so Yang isn't introduced yet and so that Miina is in second grade. Reread the first chapter**

**I would also like to give a big shout out to:**

_**Smexypanda-chan**_

_**Rhboooks**_

_**hannahgo**_

_**windtear**_

_**zas118**_

**I was really happy since you guys followed or reviewed because it gave me the motivation to finish this chapter;)**

**Did you guys see the new ep of Legend of Korra! The first avatar was so cute!**

**It took me a while because I had so much essays in my english honors AND my debate. For one topic you have to redo it FOUR times(revise,edit,proofread, and publish). I had about 5 topic between the middle of last month and the beginning of this month which is about 20 essays technically. So I was going to finish this chapter a long time ago but after I finished one essay I had to do another one, and when ever I tried to finish the chapter I cringed away from it.**

**So all I have to say is that EVERYONE who has passed the tenth grade is AMAZING! This grade is so hard but I'm getting the hang of it; besides, my gpa is a 4.0 :D**

**hhmmm... I don't know what else to say so... on with the story!**

* * *

_Remember, if you ever need a helping hand, it's at the end of your arm, as you get older, remember you have another hand: The first is to help yourself, the second is to help others.  
_.

.

.

.

.

Observing the rows of snacks in the second aisle I picked out some hot-chips, Cheetos, cheddar popcorn chips, vegetable chips(for Miina), and a 2 oz bottle of blueberry Ritz.

"hey Tazuna" I waved to the him behind the register as I place the items on the counter. "are you filling in for that other man again?" Tazuna is actually a mechanical engineer and a teacher at my school, so of course he doesn't work at the gas station. He's really young but he still doesn't tell me his age. I don't know why the adults wont tell you how old they are especially if their young. It gets me mad when they don't tell you how old they are(except for an adult that is over 34;then I would understand why they don't say it). My guess is that Tazuna is between 28-30. Anyway his friend who was college buddies with him and who I don't know the name of works at the gas station because he dropped out of college for some unknown reason. When Tazuna doesn't have any work to do and is really bored he fills in for him. Whenever Tazuna is filling in for him he always gives me the snacks for free just to piss off him of. It's funny every time.

"What does it look like? I'm sure you have eyes don't you?" he didn't say it in a mean way but that just the way he talks.

"oh calm your nipples man...I'm surprised why your wife didn't leave you yet with the way you talk" I proceeded to shake my head in a pretend sad way while make a face that says you should've known better.

"Kushina you should not be talking. the last time I came here you said about 34 curse words" he said with a knowing look while digging in his ear with a cotton swab.

"What. you ain't heard shit" I accused raising my eyebrow.

" I got it right now on video tape. I bet you twenty dollars that you said thirty-four curse words." he held out his hand to shake with mine to confirm the bet.

"alright,alright I'll give you that" I said with a smile but didn't shake his hand since I knew he was right.

He chuckled and turned around and tried to throw the ear wax covered cotton swab in the mini garbage can but it missed and fell in the coffee on the table next to it. I heard him mumble "crap" and was about to take out my money when he spoke.

"well you know the routine. go on. take it for free" he waved his hand to me as he took the now black-ass cotton swab out of the coffee.

"Thanks man"

I put my free stuff in the bag and was about to go home when I remembered something. "oh yeah yesterday was your wife's birthday! tell her I said happy birthday" I turned back to him so he could hear me.

"yeah I got it"

"so what did you give her?"I asked curiously, not wanting to leave just yet. I like to enjoy the moments with my friends so when I'm older and I look back I'll say "yeah... good times,good times"

"oh I baked her a cake and took her out to eat"

"the fuck!? you took her out to eat after you gave her cake. that's just a waste of money" I mean seriously, that's just like eating breakfast at your house and then going to eat at Denny's right after.

"of course not, I gave her the cake after we ate dinner and came home"

"oh that's nice...so what about me?"

"what about you?"

"don't act like you don't know, my birthday is coming up. I'm going to be 17, so where's my birthday cake?"

"don't care..next!" He called to the boy behind him to put his stuff up.

"pretend you didn't hear that kid" I turned back and put my elbow on the middle schooler's shoulder who I had forgotten that I had skipped. The boy blushed and looked down. _hhmm,boy must be shy._

_"_I knew you would say-" I stopped talking when Tazuna's friend came in through the back door.

"long time no see Tazuna" he greeted Tazuna and closed the door. "afternoon Kushina"

_ohh crap what was his name-what was his name!_

"hey miisssstttteeerrr... Cox" _oh yeah that was his name! _I refrained from laughing as I said it. _How could I forget_ _such a stupid ass name! It freakin sounds like cocks!_

_" _I was able to come back earlier since I finished all my work" He grabbed the coffee cup. _oh shit! that was his!?_

"oh so that means my work is done" Mr. Tazuna exhaled as he stretched out.

"thanks Tazuna I owe you alot" Cox tapped him on his back while simultaneously pressing the number on the microwave so he could warm up his dirty ass coffee.

"Don't mention it. that's what friends do right?" Tazuna came out to the front next to me.

"Bye Mr. Cox" I switched my bag into my other hand since it was hurting slightly.

"see you later Kushina" he put the coffee up to his lips.

I saw Tazuna trying to hold in his laughter as he guided me to the door.

"oh Mr. Cox do you like wax?" I asked placing my hand on my mouth to keep from laughing also.

"umm, not really why?"

"oh nothing just enjoy your coffee, and tell me what wax tastes like" I waved it off.

"huh?"

* * *

"oh yeah so for real this time, what about my cake?didn't you make me one? you know my birthday is coming up soon" I questioned Tazuna once we finished laughing and made it to his car.

" you don't suck my dick" He said without restraint.

I chuckled shook my head as I smiled with a face that said I knew you would say something like that. "good one man. alright I'll see you later"

"oh I'll drive you home" he pressed his car button and the sound signaling that the car was open beeped two times.

"it's ok I can handle myself, besides it's just 3 blocks away I need to do a little exercise anyway" I then parted ways with him. _I want Miina to have good time with friends like that._ I had a small smile on my face as I walked down the street. It was getting dark pretty quickly so I sped up.

_Okkaayy chips? check. Juice? check. _I rolled down my sleeves with one hand since the temperature was dropping. _I gotta hurry up Miina's probably done right now and is probably taking a bath. _

I was taking a small short cut in the alleyway when I heard a noise. _What the Fu-!? _ I froze and looked toward the big green dumpster pressed up against the wall. _Is that...Is that blood?...nah I must be imagining things._ I quietly took small steps picking up a purple bat that was conveniently on the floor next me and placing my snacks on the floor. The sound came again;it was a small scraping noise. W_hat if it's a freaking big ass dog? _I put my back against the grimy wall and carefully got on top of the garbage on my hands and knees. I know what your thinking...EEWW right? Well I know it's dirty but I'm going to take a bath later; don't judge me. I saw a foot and then the arms as I was crawling closer to whoever this...thing was. My heart was beating faster as I saw...blankets?_ Ok now is the time to strike! _I raised the bat above me and brought it down the toward the hobo who was sleeping there. Unfortunately, My knee came slipped to the side and as a result of the heavy metal bat and I fell off the garbage can onto the ground on my back, completely missing the hobo.

"unnghh!" I winced as quickly sat up. "shit... my freaking back" _Oh yeah the hobo! _I whipped around getting ready to smash this persons face with my fists instead. My eyes widened when I saw that It was actually a person...a boy actually. He was wearing a big gray sweater and baggy black pants. There were multiple tears in his clothes. Dried blood was on those ragged tears. This boy looked like a teenager. He had blond spiky hair, but it would be brighter if all the dirt is rinsed off. He seemed muscular but lean. I could see his abs in one of the tears in his clothes. His back was against the garbage and his head was leaning on the wall,arms also had bruises. His face was pale and he had sweat coming down his forehead as he was breathing hard. I could tell that he was extremely good-looking even with his odor and dirty appearance._ What the hell happened to him!_

"oh shit!" I bent down and tried to see if he was someone I recognized. I trembled as I shook him gently. I did not want to see a person die right in front of me.

"hey! hey! what happened to you? Are you okay?" I proceeded to tap the boy on his face when his eyes opened revealing bright cerulean. I suddenly had a small blurry flash back of a little blond boy smiling at me, but it came and went just like that._ What the-who was that?_ The boy groaned and rubbed his head. He didn't even notice me.

"hey man are you okay?" I asked forgetting the small picture in my head as this was more important. He jumped a little and looked at me. His eyes widened when he saw me; the pain on his face now replaced with surprise. "uhhh?" I said once he didn't say anything for a long while. He suddenly stood up, almost falling forward. My body acted on its own and I steadied him. "hey are you al-" I got cut off by something I didn't expect to happen. He smirked and hooked his hand on my skirt pulling them out. "awww you're wearing shorts, I was expecting to see panties;didn't you watch the news? they did say it was going to be extremely hot today." He claimed as he observed me. I swear my hand never went to his face fast enough. The sound of my hand slapping against his face sounded like hitting a belt on someones butt."What the!?-you son of a bitch! w-w-what the hell do you think you're doing!?" I yelled, face now matching my hair. Believe it or not, I can't handle perverted or romantic moments very well. It just makes these butterfly in my stomach and it feels weird. I start to get a little weak and act like a real girly girl.

He stumbled a bit before falling down to the ground. When he passed, out my anger and embarrassment quickly receded. "oh crap please tell me you're not dead" I slung his arms around my neck and lifted him onto my back. _Holy shit he's heavy! _I grunted as I used the wall as a crutch to head towards home. I was almost out of the alleyway when I thought of something._ Wait a minute? what will I look like carrying a hot-I mean boy on my back! I can't let people see me like this! _I was about to decide to wait a little while when he moaned in pain. I frowned and felt a little ashamed of myself. _I can't let him be in pain just so I can save my dignity. _Even though I thought it I still took the long way home so people wouldn't see me. Hey I'm a teenager what can you say? My legs felt like they were crying out for air as I reached the gate on the side of the building. My arms were sweaty and I was panting. It feels like he added 2 pounds to himself for every step I take. I grabbed the gate and took a break. . _Finally I'm home!... I should've taken the shortcut. Fuck the long way._ I was about to go up the stairs when I heard a squeaky voice.

"Oh my god! Kushina are you a prostitute!?" _Is that who I think it is? Shit!__  
_

I slowly turned around to see Leo. How on earth can a little eight year old boy know such things? He had a disgusted look on his face. He was wearing a blue and white horizontal stripped shirt with khaki shots and blue sandals.

"Shhhhh be quiet you little midget!" I hissed furiously. Leo used to live next to me when my parents were still alive and hadn't moved into this apartment yet. Our first encounter wasn't so great. I thought he was a sweet little kid when I met him before he pulled down my pants In front of my house. Although no one saw me I still got mad. I don't know why he did it but I didn't ask as I gave him an atomic wedgie while swinging him around. The days that followed weren't so great either; he threw eggs at my house and many other things. We did alot of things to piss each other off, but in that time I guess you could say we bonded. You see, I found out that he liked Miina and I blackmailed him into being my slave for six months. Call me evil but I didn't care because every time I came home the garbage was always thrown out and the dishes were always washed. I didn't hate him but I realized that there was more to him than I thought. First of all he is really good at cleaning and he can have his moments. I won't mind if Miina and him start dating in the future. WAY IN THE FUTURE. Miina and him are great friends as a result of his and my parents letting him stay over many times but I haven't seen her give any signs of liking him. Too bad for him.

"whats that man doing on your back! are you gonna take him to your hou-"

"It's not like that! God you're so annoying!" I quickly put the unknown teen on the floor and began to stretch my arms which cracked in response._ God that feels good._

_"_hey I'm not the one with a hobo on their back" he said while puffing his cheeks out slightly.

"look I don't have time for this alright? just go somewhere!"I really wanted to get home and take a shower.

"Who is that man? is he your boyfriend? is he in a gang? is he-"

"uggghh stop asking so much questions and go home man I want to go home and take a bath" I groaned

"What? your really going to take him home?...Where Miina is!?" His voice got a little higher as he said Miina's name.

"you-"

" just leave hi-"

"NO!" I quickly covered my mouth realizing how defensive I was about a teen I didn't even know. Leo looked a little hurt and I turned my head to the side not wanting to see his face. _He was just worried about Miina; and here I am trying to bring a guy in my house who might be a killer or in a gang._ I clenched my fists and glance at the blonde. Once I did that I had a fast flashback of someone saying my name. B_ut he's..._

"look I can't just leave him here... he's hurt and I can't let him die" I sighed and walked closer to Leo putting a hand on his shoulder. "plus, I'll probably kill him myself if he does anything on Miina"

He turned his head to the side with in unsure look on his face; still not trusting me to bring him home."I'm just going to go patch up his wounds and when he wakes up I'll take him to the hospital and let them deal with it"

"ok Fine. but I'm watching you" he put two finger to the direction of his eyes and then to mine, repeated the process two more times.

"Finally were in an agreement now go home;you're not even supposed to be ov- wait what the hell are you even doing here at this time!?"

"uuuhhhh... ok see ya! bye!" he dashed off down the road.

"I'll find out eventually so no use in dodging the damn question!" I said loudly to him. _  
_

* * *

I turned the door knob and trudged into the house. "OH thank god! home sweet home!" taking off my shoes I tossed them away and was about to put the blonde on the couch when I heard Miina's surprised voice. "Kushina? what took you so-" Miina emerged from our bedroom with hello kitty pajamas and froze when she saw the stranger on my back.

"okay long story short, I found him in the alleyway,saw that he was hurt, and decided to bring him home, the end"

"so you took him in because you like him?" Miina giggled with an amusing look on her face.

"what! I don't- I mean I didn't-"

"sis come on I was joking" She smiled and it wasn't those I'm so happy smiles, It was the I know more than you do smile. Heat stained on my cheeks as I felt the blonde's breath on my neck.

"hmph whatever" I rotated to the couch and place the heavy boy on it carefully. I felt a brush on my shoulder as Miina came around me to get a closer look at the teen. she gasped when she saw his appearance.

"I know that's why I brought him here" I revealed as I saw her expression. "go get the medicine box so we can start fixing him"

"mm-hhm" Miina nodded and ran into the bathroom. I looked back to see if she was in the bathroom and bent down to get a closer look at the stranger. _He seems so familiar. _I didn't even realize that I reached out and ran my fingers through his hair;nails scraping his scalp. It was surprisingly soft except for the clumps dirt in it. My hand tingled as he subconsciously brought his face closer to my hand as if he was enjoying it. His breath tickled my hand. I blushed again. "sis!"

"huh w-w-what is it?" embarrassment flooded me as I thought that she saw me touching his face. I was so relieved to find out that she was still in the bathroom._ What's happening to me? I feel like a pervert... god I gotta stop doing this._

_"_yeah what is it?" I asked her as I popped my head through the door.

"what are we going to do with him once we get him fixed up? are we going to take him to the hospital?" Miina placed the medium-sized clear rectangular container full of band aids, and medicine on her head.

"I wish we could; I don't have any money now so I guess he'll have to stay here for a while"

"umm sis?" Miina had a confused look on her face.

"what?"

" you look like your happy?" She grinned with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Happy? the fu-!?"

"you know that you were smiling when you said that he'll have to stay here right?"

"your hilarious but I have to take a bath right now so..." I quickly went out of the half bathroom and into the big bathroom._ hmph_ _Happy? I am not Happy._

Once I finished washing my self and thankfully smelled like cocoa butter I put on a gray shirt that reached mid-thigh and tight black shorts. I put my hair in a side ponytail. "okay lets fix his dirty ass" I called out from the closet; getting some towels and a rag. "I already started"Miina replied in a proud tone. "hold on a minute we have to wash him off first" I handed her the towels as I lift him up putting his arm around my shoulders. _All those years of weight training finally paid off...I just wish I hadn't stopped when I was 14._ "wait? were going to give him a shower? but he's... a boy and we're girls" Miina gaped at me.

"I know and that's why we're not taking off his pants" I gave myself a pat on the back "As expected of me"

"uhhhh.. ok" Miina still sounded unsure.

We removed all the carpets off the bathroom floor and replaced them with large yet long red and white towels. Then we pushed the sliding door open so we both could have enough space to rinse him off in the tub. It wasn't that big but it was good enough for about three people. Miina placed the rags and cleaning products on the counter while I on the other hand tried to put a chair in the tub so it could be easier for us to move him around. And as fate would have it I slipped a little but it was enough to send the wounded boy to the ground on the tub. I winced as I heard the small bangs his body made as each body part hit marble.

"SIS!"

"oh my bad! It was in accident" I smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of my head. I pulled him up by his hair to examine his face. "don't worry he's still alive...I think"

"Kushina you can't hold him like that" Miina reprimanded me firmly.

"oh" I released my hand and his face hit the floor

"Kushina!" Miina pulled me away from him next to the sink.

"sorry my fault"

"I'll put him on the chair ok?"

"Make sure you don't break you're arms" I joked. Oh I wasn't insulting the boy;Miina is quite tiny for her age even if she's in the second grade.

"it's not gonna break!" Miina puffed out her cheeks and glared at me. _awww she looks so cuuute._

_"_ok. ok. I was just joking" a small smile was still on my face. "anyway let's get started"

I removed the bandages that Miina had placed on him while I was in the shower and altered his body so his stomach was on the seat of the chair,knees on the floor, head and arms hanging down on the opposite side of his legs, and his upper body was facing the drain. Miina twisted the clear knob and turned on the sliver shower head . I grabbed the handle, leaned down on my knees and hovered the warm running water over his hair. "wow" Miina commented as she saw the black water drowning into the drain "he is dirty". Miina moved his head from side to side so I could get to the other parts of her head. Note that she hand on gloves and so did I. We washed, rinsed, and sanitized his hair until it was bright yellow. His hair now smelled like bananas. I know it might seem a little to girly for him but all the other shampoo and conditioner smelled like cotton candy, strawberry or watermelon;plus it goes with his hair. "Damn. I forgot how good this shampoo smells" I sniffed his hair again. "Really?"Minna breathed in the scent also, and groaned. "this makes me huuunnngrry". And if to emphasize the point her stomach growled. **Mother Mode Activate!** "don't worry. Super Kushina to rescuuee!"

* * *

I was like a ninja. I never made to my next door neighbor so fast; and Miina on my shoulder. "huh? how did we get here so fast" Miina whipped her head from side to side trying to see if it was a trick. I knocked on the door and a young woman with black hair and gold eyes came out. "wats up Blake! can you do me a favor?"

"you forgot to feed Miina again didn't you" She already pushed me inside her apartment which smelled like clothes that just came out of the dryer.

"for your information" I whirled around to her making Miina's head hit the wall. "ow" Miina winced.

"this is only the second time"

"uh-huh whatever I already have pasta in the microwave" She bent down to Miina when I put her down. "long time no see little warrior, are you happy that schools over now?" Blake smiled softly and ruffled her head. She calls her warrior because that's what her name means. Blake was the first grade and daycare teacher for Miina so I wasn't worried to leave her with Blake. She's a good friend. I thinks she's 23?...24? whatever, somewhere between those number's. It's hard to tell because she acts so mature despite her looking so young. You could actually mistake her for 25. Miina didn't answer because she was still mumbling to herself. "but we just at the tub just a second ago and now were here...?" She had a confused look on her face. "I mean I blinked and now we're...?"

"come on Miina let's get you some toys to play with" Blake assisted her to her room.

" I'll come back in an hour and don't worry I can take care of him" I said to Miina and returned to the unconscious boy in the tub at my room.

I was surprised that he didn't wake up yet considering that I hurt him so many times."ok now for his shirt" after a minutes if struggling to get his messed up sweater off I gave up. I then decided that I would have to get in the tub with him. I stepped in the tub trying to ignore that I was stepping in dirt and blood. Do you know how disgusting that is? You have to have a strong stomach to stand in a pool of water that looks like dissected bugs and mold that you sometimes find in the boys or girls bathroom. I was going to pull him up on the chair into the regular sitting position when something touched the back of my foot. "OH MY GOD!" It was a long slimy piece of hair that **WASN'T MINE OR HIS. **I could tell because it wasn't yellow or red,It had bugs on it too; REAL BUGS.

"NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO" I hit my knee and accidentally cracked my big toe trying to escape from the bathroom. I was running like a ballerina on my tippy toes. "EEEEWWWWWW this mother fucker is one of a kind" I moaned, my voice shaking like I was about to cry while as was waving my hands up and down like a girly girl. I can handle some nasty things but this was too much. I expertly jumped into the breakfast window putting my feet into the clean shiny silver sink. The cleanest place in this apartment was the kitchen. The rooms might be dirty as hell but I will ALWAYS HAVE A CLEAN KITCHEN. You wanna know why? because I don't deal with no fucking roaches. It's not that I'm scared of them; it's because the last house I was living in when my parents were still alive was roach infested. I couldn't even get comfortable in my own damn house! If I sit on the couch to watch to watch T.v; I look on my lap to see a baby roach on my leg... EVERY TIME! I remember when I woke up because my stomach felt empty and it hurt. Noooo. Not like where your stomach is hurting and you have to take a dump. I open the light and Bam! I see roaches scurrying along trying to hide under the microwave,refrigerators, you name it. Little mother fuckers think I can't see them but I can. But the most disgusting thing that ever happened to me was when I was sleeping and I felt something in my ear. At first I thought it was my hair but when I digged in my ear and looked at my finger; HALF OF A BABY ROACHES BODY WAS ON IT! that meant that the other half was in my ear, but I was so fucking LUCKY that it wasn't all the way in my ear. I didn't scream and shout and wiggle around like a little girl. Because I was a G. I was mad-no I was furious. I calmly walked into the bathroom and brushed it on the napkin,then I went into the kitchen got a knife,went back and with a battle cry I stabbed the hell out of the roach. It was already dead but I didn't care I was pissed! Mom, Dad and Miina had came into the bathroom with a shocked look on their face because they thought that someone was shooting a bibi gun off in their house. After that day I vowed to god that when I got a house of my own I would not have a single roach in my house. I even told the everyone in the cafeteria at lunch to shut-up so we could pray for it. Tsch I ain't give a fuck about how the bell rang and it was time to go to the next period. Shit.

So that's why this kitchen in the cleanest in this house. Every thing in the cabinets are in clean CLEAR SEE THROUGH containers. After cooking dinner I immediately washed the dishes. Five time if I have to. I made a rule in this house that we would only eat on the dinner table and never in the room unless we had about two covers of towels on the floor. I made that rule when we first moved in to this house. Mom and dad had died before we had started packing for the apartment so it was a lot of hard work trying to get everything transported to this apartment. Miina probably thought that I was joking because she ate in the room with no towels after we had finished everything. So as punishment I didn't give her anything to eat for the next day and a half. I was smart enough to hide the food in a secret place. she could only drink water. I didn't care even when she complained. _"siiiiis immm huuunnnnn-" "Well you should have thought of that when you decided to bring food in the damn room! do you want a roach infested house HMM HMM? You want a roach in your ear!?I ain't think so. Now go get yo ass in the tub!"_

After that she never brought food into the room unless she had two covers of towels on the floor. unless it was a snack, then she could use one towel. that was three years ago so now I wasn't as strict as I was before. I would let it slide a lot of times if we only had one or two towels on floor, as long as there was no crumbs on the floor.

I kept my foot under the running hot water for a minute before I washed it with baking nothing works good like baking soda. Oh yeah the baking soda! I almost forgot to use baking soda on the boy. Don't judge me for using baking soda when I'm taking a shower because my skin is always soft because of it. I put on sandals this time when I went in the bathroom again and was mentally prepared. It was a long wash with lots of baking soda and dove soap(I didn't use my hands I used a rag) but finally after 6 or 7 rounds of rinse and soap his torso, chest, back and face were squeaky clean. His cuts and bruises were much clearer now. I felt a sense of accomplishment. "phew" I wiped my forehead with the back of my forearm. "that was intense man" I said to myself. _Now its time for the other part of his..._ I stopped my hand from reaching his legs when I realized what I was about to do. Crap I was so into this mission that I forgot about that part. _don't blush! don't blush! _I took a few deep breathes to calm myself but my heart was still pounding. _Wait a minute. what if it's like one of those shows wear the boy wake up and sees a girl cleaning his body? that will be so embarassing! Dang it how I'm I going to do this? _"mmmmm" I made the decision to wake him up so he could do it himself. I grabbed his shoulder to shake him. Oh yeah I took the chair out so I could move around easily, so he now is sitting with his back against the wall. The water was going down the drain so the mud and dirt werent touching my sandles anymore, but parts of my shirt and tight shorts were damp"hey...wake..." I trailed off as I saw how peacefully sleeping he was. I noticed how long his eyelashes were which made me think of his eyes. It was such a pretty color too. Yellow spiky hair really suited him. His soft looking mouth was slightly open but I couldn't see his teeth which I recalled how white it was when he first spoke to me and... I felt heat rushing to my cheeks when I remembered. I could feel his mint breath on my face(ok so I kind of maybe brushed his teeth for him; don't judge me it was just stank and I couldn't handle it anymore. Still it was pretty surprising that his teeth is perfectly straight and white so I figured he must have gone a day or too without brushing...he was such a mystery to me). His breath on my face made my heart beat faster and tingles were shooting up and down my arm. My eyes looked down to his chest. Wow, he had a 6 pack. My finger softly trailed down to it. I froze when I felt him shift slightly. _oh god please don't be- _I saw blue eyes looking back at me.

"...and I thought that I was a pervert..." there was a playful look in eyes as he smirked lightly at me which was oddly nostalgic.

"...eh..." I pulled my arms back slowly and I was pretty sure I was as red from my face to neck. He got me there. I mean, someone had to be pretty dense to not think of what I was doing as perverted.

He came closer to me. His face on the side of my face, cheek pressing against mine.

"what? cat got your tongue" I could feel him smirking widely against my neck now. I couldn't even react. This feeling(which actually felt kind of good because it felt like a dangerous mood) was new to me because even if there were other boys who ever came this close to me, they didn't make me react the same way; plus he was a thousand times hotter. Both of his hands grabbed my arms and he pulled back just a little so that his lips was next to my ear. "well?"

That when I snapped out of it. "you little-!?" I was mad that he mad me feel this way. I pushed him away from me scrambling out of the tub. "look just continue washing yourself-"

"wait so you were giving me a bath? no wonder I was having such a good dream" He face now had a satisfied look on it.

* * *

Miina POV

I was happily eating my pasta in Blake room when I heard several crashes and bumps in me and Kushina's apartment. "huh? what is that?"

"what was what sweety?" Blake said as she had heard me as she was passing by the door.

"you didn't hear that?" I was wondering what was going on with Kushina...something bad must have happened.

"hmm I didn-" Blake's voice was fading as I ran out.

"sorry Blake sensei I'll see you tomorrow thank you for the foood!"

**.**

**_._**

**_._**

**.**

**So was I a little better this time? I really tried to make it funny for you guys.**

**Did you like it? Did you hate? was it long enough? Did you not like the way Minato, Blake(from RWBY) or Miina was potrayed.**

**Sorry about the mistakes again :(**

**Read and review because I had a lot of fun with this chapter:)**


End file.
